


Heat Rising

by DiamondDustOhSnap



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Job, Do these two even like each other?, Fleurentia, Hints of hate sex, Ignis and Ravus, Loneliness, M/M, One Night Stand, Ravnis, Smut, Tension, Top Iggy, Yes yes they do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondDustOhSnap/pseuds/DiamondDustOhSnap
Summary: Ignis is resigned to spend Astral's Eve alone in a restaurant, until a mysterious man is seated next to him. Ravus, it turns out, is just what Ignis needed to get into the holiday spirit.





	Heat Rising

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, I loved the tension between these two in Episode Ignis and had to write something. This takes place before the main game events though, so no spoilers—just light plot and smut. This is my first time writing m/m sex too, so please be kind XD

It wasn’t unusual for Ignis to be eating alone in a restaurant. It wasn’t a lonely occasion for him either—no, he quite enjoyed the subdued moment, focusing on the flavors of his dish rather than attempting deeper conversation with his rather raucous group of friends. 

He would eat alone often on his nights off, starting with an appetizer and a drink at one of his favorite spots, followed by a main course, and ending with dessert from the hole-in-the-wall bakery he discovered a few years back. He might even drop into a bar playing live music for a brandy or two (straight, of course) before heading home to his modest Insomnia apartment. 

But this was different. This was Astral’s Eve, and he was all alone. He told himself it was fine as he sipped his wine and nibbled on his shrimp ceviche appetizer, but the restaurant full of families and couples bothered him in an unusual way. 

King Regis had insisted on making an effort and taking Noctis on a father-son trip for Astral’s Eve. Ignis was invited, of course, but he opted to stay behind. As a 20-year-old man, it felt an awful lot like he’d be a third wheel. Gladio invited him and Prompto over to spend the evening with his extended family, and Ignis had briefly considered it, but ultimately decided he’d rather be in his own company than strain through a thousand empty conversations with Gladio’s aunts, uncles, and cousins. 

So here he was, staring at the empty chair across from him at the small table for two. There was no need to get poetic, he told himself. Just eat your shrimp ceviche and drink your wine. 

As he was about to take a sip, a man getting seated next to him knocked his elbow, sending drops of wine flying. 

“Apologies,” the man said absently, taking a seat beside him. 

The restaurant was small, this corner particularly so, but Ignis was still irritated. This was his good white shirt. 

“A glass of soda, if you will,” he said to the hostess, dabbing at the wine on his collar. Soda always did the trick. 

“Of course, sir.” 

He waited for the man next to him to apologize again or offer to get it dry cleaned—it was his own damn fault, after all—but the man opened up the menu and sighed. He was tall, with shoulder-length, silvery-blonde hair that was tangled in a few spots, and an angular face. He wore a tailored white suit with a dove grey shirt underneath. He managed to look both immaculate and beyond caring at the same time. 

Ignis stared daggers at him as the hostess returned with the soda. He dabbed the napkin and made a show of cleaning the wine from his shirt, but the man remained focused on the menu. 

“Ah, good. I seem to have gotten most of the wine off,” Ignis declared loudly. The man made no reaction. 

“Lucky you, you shan’t be having to pay my dry cleaning bill,” Ignis added dryly. Still nothing. 

Ignis cleared his throat and went back to his ceviche. He was trying to pick a fight and he knew it—a habit he developed when he was irritated by unrelated things that he wasn’t ready to discuss. 

He sipped his wine and noticed that the second set of plates and cutlery had been cleared from the man’s table, implying that he wasn’t expecting a guest either. At least Ignis wasn’t the only one dining alone on Astral’s Eve. 

“Is the ceviche any good?” 

Ignis looked over at the man, who was still engrossed in the menu. He was certain it was him who had spoken. 

“Pardon me?”

“The ceviche,” the man repeated, only now looking up with pale gray eyes. “Is it any good?” 

“Uh, yes. It’s very fresh.” 

Ignis felt unnerved at the paleness of the man’s eyes. They were just a little too intense. 

“Thank you,” the man replied curtly, returning to the menu. 

Ignis took another sip of wine. He considered whether he should ignore this stranger. It was only irritating him. 

“Dining alone tonight?” Ignis asked, and immediately cursed himself for opening his mouth again. 

“Yes.”

“As am I.”

“How pleasant.”

Well, that was quite rude, Ignis thought. 

“I presume you are wondering why I am dining alone on Astral’s Ever?” the man continued. 

“It’s not a common sight, being a family holiday and all,” Ignis said. 

“You’re also by yourself.”

“My family is otherwise occupied.”

“Sounds like a swell family then,” the man said. 

“I assure you, this was my preferred choice,” Ignis said, though he wasn’t exactly convincing himself either. 

“No doubt. I find myself stuck in Insomnia on business.”

“I see. What it is that you do?”

The man paused, and Ignis was fairly certain he wasn’t about to get an honest answer. 

“I’m a social worker,” the man replied, his voice softening. “Ravus.” 

He held out his hand and Ignis shook it. He looked at Ravus’s eyes again, and they didn’t seem so frightening now—no, they seemed inviting even. 

“Ignis.”

For the first time that night, Ignis was feeling better about having come here alone. 

—

Ignis was sweating. He was wet everywhere, in places he didn’t dare consider. His muscles were tense and he couldn’t stop myself from moving, hips swaying almost of their own accord. Damn, the music in this underground club was good. 

He didn’t know how they even got here. He thought he knew Insomnia like the back of his hand, and yet Ravus lead him down alleyways he never dared enter, only to find a whole other world had been existing here this whole time—one where dancing away the societal pressures of Astral’s Eve was a perfectly viable option. 

He could just about make out Ravus in the strobe lights, the changing colors reflecting off his silvery hair. The suit jacket was gone, the upper buttons of the dove grey shirt undone as Ravus ran his hands back through his hair. Maybe it was the lighting or the many drinks they’ve downed, but Ignis found him undeniably attractive in that moment. 

Ravus eyed Ignis and smirked at him. Then, as the lights turned up at the start of a new song, he busted out a move. It was a challenge, and Ignis was ready. He countered the move with an even flashier one, earning a scowl from Ravus, who then one-upped him once again. 

They continued back and forth, the two men dropping move after move. A crowd started watching and whooping after each turn, until it intensified so much that Ignis and Ravus were standing face to face in their dance off, panting hard. The crowd seemingly melted into the background as tense eyes bore into each other. 

The moment was lasting long—too long—but Ignis was snapped out of it as Ravus grabbed him by the waist, pulling him in alarmingly close to his crotch, and then pushing him away with flair as Ravus danced his final and most impressive move. The crowd erupted. 

Ignis laughed and clapped in Ravus’s direction; he won this fair and square. 

As the crowd resumed their dancing, Ravus took Ignis by the arm, guiding him off the dance floor and toward an exit. They stepped outside into the cold, a welcome change. 

“That was fun, but I need some air,” Ravus said. 

“A good call. I was certainly overheating in there,” Ignis said. 

“I can’t believe you’ve lived here all your life and you’ve never been to Ifrit’s Den.”

“It’s not the type of place I usually seek out.”

“Sounds like you don’t have enough fun.”

“That’s probably true. But I like it that way. I prefer to remain focused.”

“Except tonight, apparently.”

“You’re a rather bad influence.”

“You flatter me.”

Ravus pulled a pack of cigarettes out from his pant pocket. There was only one left.

“Share?” he asked. 

“I don’t smoke,” Ignis said. 

“You do tonight.”

Ignis watched Ravus’s lips purse on the cigarette as he lit it. He took it without question when Ravus offered it to him and drew a puff. He half expected to start coughing, but it felt pleasant instead, the smoke traveling down his throat. He exhaled, feeling lightheaded, and gave the cigarette back to Ravus. 

“So, what happens next?” Ignis asked. 

Ravus allowed the slyest of smiles. 

“Well… the night is young, is it not?”

—

Ignis was backed up against a wall, and it wasn’t a metaphorical one. He was bombarded by the onslaught of senses—smooth lips, strong hands, a heady scent mixed in with the familiar smell of his apartment—and it was only intensified by how drunk he was. And he was loving it. 

Ravus pushed into him, kissing him with, what, passion? No, more like hunger. This was anything but making love. Ravus kept Ignis’s hands up above his head, pressing him firmly against the wall. He was winning this, just like the dance off, but Ignis didn’t like to lose twice. 

When Ravus paused to give Ignis an evil little smile, Ignis twisted out from his grasp, pivoting around and pushing the taller man against the wall instead. He went back in for a kiss, and at first he thought Ravus might resist, but he seemed to sink a little lower under Ignis’s grip. 

“Yes, take charge, _boy_ ,” Ravus whispered mockingly. 

“Call me ‘boy’ again, and you will regret it,” Ignis growled. 

“How so?” 

“I’ve got teeth and I know how to use them.”

“Oh boy…” 

Ignis bit Ravus’s lower lip hard, and was met with a grunt as Ravus pushed him off. But Ignis was back on him in moments, this time pushing Ravus in the direction of the bedroom. 

“I may have had a few too many, but I won’t stand for this treatment,” Ignis said. 

“What sort of treatment would you stand for then?” 

“The kind where you behave,” Ignis said as he shoved Ravus onto the bed. 

“Oh my. I’m afraid that’s never been my strong suit.”

Ravus kicked his leg up and around Ignis’s knees, buckling him to the floor. Ravus jumped on him, straddling Ignis firmly and unbuttoning his shirt. Faint stains of wine were still visible, but long forgotten. 

Ignis bucked his hips up in response, already hard and needy. He reach a hand down and ran it over Ravus, feeling his erection. 

“If you want this,” Ignis said, “then you’re going to have to be nicer.” 

“Is that so?” 

Ravus finished unbuttoning Ignis’s shirt and opened it, running his hands up and down his chest. 

“I suppose I can make an exception for you,” Ravus continued, admiringly. “You are, after all, quite the specimen.” 

“You are too kind.”

Ignis reached up and ripped Ravus’s shirt open, sending buttons flying. 

“I, however, am not as kind,” he said. 

“This is how you repay me?” Ravus snarled. “This is my favorite shirt.” 

“Good.”

Ignis yanked the shirt off Ravus and went in for another kiss. He worked Ravus’s buckle loose and undid his trousers, which prompted Ravus to relinquish his straddle and stand. Pants and underwear came off, and Ravus stood stark naked in front of Ignis. 

There was a sobering moment of panic as Ignis looked at Ravus’s tall and exposed form. He had certainly been aware of what he was doing, but he had never expected to be in this situation tonight. Was he about to go through with this fully? A one-night stand? It wasn’t his usual way of doing things, but Ravus looked too damn good in the dim light. 

Before he could make up his mind, his body had other plans as he reached up and took Ravus’s cock in his mouth. 

Ravus groaned as he let Ignis work on him for a while. But he was hungry for more too, and it wasn’t long until he pulled away from Ignis and leaned down, working on removing Ignis’s clothes. Ignis wiggled out of his pants, feeling the heat rising off his exposed skin. Now naked too, he got up and shoved Ravus onto the bed. 

He straddled Ravus by the shoulders, his cock inches away from Ravus’s mouth, and waited. Ravus lay there, immobile. 

“Getting a little demanding, aren’t we?” Ravus said. 

“Or am I just giving you what you want?” Ignis replied. “What you’ve been eyeing up all night?”

“And here I thought I was doing such a good job of focusing on your eyes.”

“Yes, that’s exactly what you were focusing on when you pulled me in on the dance floor.”

“Guilty.” 

Ravus licked the tip of Ignis’s cock, swirling his tongue a few times as he watched Ignis deny a need to beg for more. Ravus then drew him fully into his mouth because, as much as he wanted to keep teasing the younger man, he wanted to taste him too much. He felt him throbbing and took him in deeper. 

Ignis closed his eyes and sighed at the relief of it. Needless to say, it had been a while—too long. And this was just so good. 

As he thrust into Ravus’s mouth, Ravus’s hands grasped his ass and a finger found its way to his opening. Ignis’s eyes flew open and he immediately jumped off the bed. 

“No,” he said. 

“No?” Ravus asked curiously. 

Ignis opened his bedside drawer and took out a bottle of lube. 

“You don’t get to do that to me.” 

“Ah,” Ravus said. “I see. You’re more of a _giving_ type.”

“Not always. But tonight I am.”

He wasn’t sure what got into him, but Ignis wanted to do this. He wanted to take Ravus and fuck him hard. Perhaps he was still a bit miffed about the wine after all. 

“And if I challenge you?” Ravus said. 

“I invite you to try.” 

Ignis was already squeezing the lube onto his fingers. He positioned himself between Ravus’s legs and reached under, finding his opening. 

“Go on then,” Ignis said. “Challenge me.”

He inserted a finger, and then a second one—probably earlier than he should have, but he didn’t care. He liked seeing Ravus wince. 

“I’d be a bit more tender with you, I’ll have you know,” Ravus said. 

Ignis pushed in deeper and Ravus bit down on his lip. 

“If you want me to be tender, you can just say so.”

He inserted a third finger, but Ravus said nothing, only biting his lip harder. 

“I thought so,” Ignis said as he moved his fingers deeper and faster, watching Ravus teetering on that edge of pleasure and pain. 

He removed his fingers and crawled over Ravus, readying himself. Ravus’s eyes seemed hell bent on giving nothing away, but Ignis could tell that they were begging him to do it. He made him wait until he could see an impatient muscle twitching above Ravus’s lips, and then, in one confident move, inserted. 

Ravus let a telltale breath escape, but Ignis quieted him with a rough kiss. He moved his hips against Ravus, and reached a hand down to his cock. He moved rigorously, working Ravus with a slick hand at the same time. This was enough to send Ravus over the edge, and he came hard and fast, leaving a mess on Ignis’s hand and abdomen. 

Ignis was so close now too, sent into a frenzy at the sight of Ravus coming. His mind went blank and all he could think of were the taut muscles underneath him, the scent of their sweaty bodies mixing. He reached the threshold and pulled out, moaning as he came all over Ravus. 

Feeling completely spent, Ignis collapsed on his back on the bed. The room was spinning, and he breathed heavily. As he came down from his high, he slowly became aware of the sound of breathing next to him. 

Well, shit. 

Now what? 

Ignis thought about his options. Should he offer for Ravus to stay the night? Does he ask for his number? He felt uncertain all of a sudden, and very exposed. 

As if reading his thoughts, Ravus got up off the bed and grabbed some tissues to clean himself off. 

“I better get back to my hotel,” he said. “Thank you for interrupting the monotony of my lonesome dinner.” 

“The pleasure was all mine,” Ignis replied, watching Ravus as he dressed and hoping he hid the tinge of disappointment in his voice. 

Ignis walked Ravus to the door. He still felt in a daze from the entire evening, and the remaining effects of all those drinks weren’t helping. 

“Well then,” Ravus said. “I sure hope our paths will cross again.” 

“As do I.”

“I would give you my number, but… I don’t believe it’s a good idea. You see, I’m not really a social worker.”

Ignis smiled and nodded. 

“I figured as much.”

“Just know, Ignis, that if circumstances were different—”

“I understand.”

He didn’t need to know the details; something told Ignis that he ought to trust Ravus on this. 

“Good. Happy Astral’s Eve, Ignis.”

“Happy Astral’s Eve, Ravus.” 

Ravus opened the door, but paused and then turned back around. He grabbed Ignis, giving him one last kiss. 

This time, it felt different. It was… passionate. 

Ravus pulled away and left without a word, pulling the door closed behind him. Ignis stood there a while, dumbfounded. His heart beat fast and he missed the warmth of those lips already. 

Then he rubbed his eyes and shook his head and went into the shower. He washed this night from his body and his mind. Tomorrow would be just another day. 

In the back of his mind though, he wondered.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, I hope this was okay! Please leave any comments/feedback, I'd love to hear your thoughts. I really don't know how the smut comes across here, as I've only ever written vanilla het smut and have always had a fear of the word "cock" (used four times in this fic, a new record!) So any thoughts are greatly appreciated :) 
> 
> And Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all!


End file.
